School of Living Talents
by Winter-stargazer
Summary: "They want ruthless? we'll show them ey want to win? We'll show them champions." Amu declared. Ikuto smirked. The game's far from over. Bring it on. Love and Competition; WE DARE YOU.
1. Chapter 1

**Mariel-chan: hey peeps! Its me, im baaaack **

**Ikuto: Amuto story, hell yeah!**

**Amu: oh no!**

**Ikuto: oh yes!**

**Amu:oh NO!**

**Ikuto: oh-**

**Utau: STOP ARGUING U GUYSSS!**

**Everyone else: sweatdrops…**

**Mariel-chan: okayyyy guys, lets get on with the story!**

_Disclaimer: mariel-chan does not own shugo chara or any of the characters, cos if she did, Ikuto will be hers already!_

_**Chapter 1: picture perfect**_

**Amu's POV**

Sup! My name is Amu Hinamori and Im15 years old this year. My pink bubblegum hair has grown out to the middle of my back, with side bangs and my honey gold orbs are still the same- glossy and ever shining bright! I study in the School of Living Talents. Only people who are really good in dancing, drawing, singing, or can play any musical instrument very well can study there. I am in the dancing and singing section. Break-dancing, hip-hop, lyrical, Latin... Basically sums up the dances I can do. Singing, well, just songs I sing and I practice my vocal chords with a singing teacher. My parents are THE famous Hinamori Tsumugu and Midori, my father, who take photos of famous dancers and singers, while my mother is one of the famous singer/dancer.

I've got a younger sister Ami, around the age of 11 years, and basically, my life is okay, I guess. Apart from the fact that my mother can be rather strict when correcting my dancing and pitch, when singing. AND, my father is VERY protective when it comes to boys… -. –" My mother is close friends with the Tsukiyomi's and I'll be meeting them this Saturday for lunch. Nope, never met the Tsukiyomi's kids before, wonder how does the guy look like, heard a lot from my mother about them, seems like they will be studying in the same school as me. I wonder if the guy's hot (stares out the window dreamily…) dark blue Prussian hair, with midnight cobalt eyes, sounds so mysterious…

**Ikuto's POV**

Yo! Name's Ikuto, Tsukiyomi Ikuto. I'm 17 years old and Im gonna study in the School of Living Talents. Play the violin, and can do break dancing, hip -hop, Latin… was forced to do Latin by my mother, who is THE famous Tsukiyomi Souko, you know, the one that can sing really well, ranking no.1 in the world, in tie with Hinamori Midori. You may think they are arch enemies, but you are so damn wrong! They are as close as super glue. They have known each other since before they were married. Even though they are in tie, they have only one rule: never let passion get in the way of family and friendships. And you know my father, Aruto Tsukiyomi, famous violinist. My sister's Utau Tsukiyomi as you guys know, she can sing really well, studies in this school as well, 16 years old. Oh yeah, and if you guys are wondering, I have not met the Hinamori's two daughters before, meeting them this Saturday afternoon for lunch at their house for the first time, heard loads from my mother about them wonder how does the older one look like…hmmm, pink hair with honey golden eyes…sounds unique.

**Saturday:**

_At the Hinamori residence…_

"Amu-Chan! Come down and get ready to greet the Tsukiyomi's! They're coming anytime soon!" Midori hollered up the stairway.

"Hai mama! Coming down in a few jiffies!"

**Amu's POV**

Shit! What should I wear? (Huff huff) AH! I know! Dark blue halter top, with ruffles along the chest line, and a dark black shorts, hair let down, side bangs clipped up at a side with black X clips. A bit of eyeliner, mascara and a dash of gloss… got it done!

"Hinamori Amu! Are you done?" Midori asked, exasperated.

"Hai mama, coming down now!" Amu said as she slid down the golden barrister, instead of walking down the stairs.

" You look wonderful, Amu-chan! Dressing up for Ikuto? Hmm?" Midori said as she winked at Amu.

"W-what a-a-are you t-talking about Mama? N-n-nonsense!" Amu blushed a light tinge of pink, while laughing nervously.

"Waaaaaaaaaahhhh! My little sparrow is dolling herself up for a boy…" Tsumugu sobbed. (**A/N: You** know T_T this face…)

" Papa!" Amu protested.

_DING DONG…_

**Normal POV:**

" Ah they're here! Let me get the door!" Amu said to get herself out of the awkward situation.

"Welcome to the Hinamori Residence, I'm Amu Hinamori, the eldest child. Nice to meet you." Amu said, putting on her " Cool and Spicy" façade, while not being rude to the Tsukiyomi's.

"Nice to meet you Hinamori-san, can I call you Amu-chan?" Souko greeted and asked.

Amu shrugged. " I'm fine with that, come in."

" Arigato, Amu-chan. By the way this is my son, Ikuto, daughter, Utau, husband, Aruto." Souko introduced.

Ikuto SMIRKED and said: " Yo!"

Utau shrugged and said: " Nice to meet you."

Aruto nodded his head to acknowledge her and said: " Hello."

Amu nodded her head and ushered them into the living room.

**Amu's POV**

_OHMYGAWD! HE'S SO FREAKIN' HOT AND MYSTERIOUS! DON'T BLUSH AMU, DON'T! ACT COOL, COOOOOL…OK OK…_

**Ikuto's POV**

_GODDAMMIT! SHE'S SO HOT! HER BLUSH IS SO CUTE! SHIT, ACT COOL, IKUTO! GIVE YOUR SMIRK! Damn, her legs are so long and creamyyyy. Dang it!_

**Both thoughts:**

This is gonna be one hell of a day…

**Mariel-chan: yayy! Hope you guys like the start, exciting Amuto parts and the climax of the story won't appear unless you r and r!**

**Ikuto: where's the Amuto moments? ( EVIL AURA)**

**Mariel -chan: Ahahahahaha…erm… CAT NIP, OVER THERE! ****Point's random direction.**

**Ikuto: Nyaa! Catnip! Leaps off somewhere… **

**Amu-chan: sweatdrops… erm, anyways, read and review, luv to read ur comments \^0^/ **


	2. Chapter 2

**Mariel –chan: Hey guys, I'm back again! You must be thinking why I'm uploading so fast, but because it's the holiday for me, I hope to upload ASAP as possible before school starts, and I wont have a lot of time to spare to upload new chapters because of all those projects, homework… you get my drift, anyways on with the story! Oh and thanks to my first reviewer: 13.**

**Chapter 2: ****Watashi no yume (my dream)**

**Normal POV:**

" So AMU, your 15 right?" Ikuto asked seductively.

"Yes Tsukiyomi-san, and please stop emphasizing my name like that! Its annoying." Amu snapped at Ikuto.

" You can just call me Ikuto you know? And don't snap at me like that, it breaks my heart." Ikuto pouted, putting his hand on his chest, acting hurt.

" Whatever." Amu replied, rolling her eyes. The Hinamori's and Tsukiyomi's were seated at the living room chatting after lunch. Amu and Ikuto were at Amu's room 'talking'.

**Flashback during lunch:**

Amu was drinking water when Souko asked her "So Amu-chan, you do know that Ikuto and you are going to be partners for the Latin dancing right?"

Amu choked on her drink, and said "WHAT! With HIM? He learns Latin dancing? Doesn't seem like the person that dances Latin." Amu spluttered.

" Ahahahahah…about that… I forced him to learn Latin." Souko explained with a sheepish tone.

" I see." Amu said.

" Amu-chan, why don't you go with Ikuto-kun to your room to talk and know each other better, since you're gonna be partners with each other, hmm?" Midori smiled with the if-you-don't-do-what-i-say-im-gonna-kill-you smile.

" Ahaha, s-sure M-Mama…" Amu blushed a light tinge of pink and replied.

Ikuto smirked.

Tsumugu stared at one corner sulkily.

**Flashback end:**

" So Tsukiyomi-san… what is your dream?" Amu inquired.

" Won't tell you until you call me Ikuto."

" Fine, fine! Etto… Ikuto-kun, can you tell me your dream now?" Amu asked.

" Hmmm…okay. Come closer…" Ikuto smirked and say.

Amu leaned closer until she was right next to Ikuto. Then … …

" AHHHHH! Y-y-you PERVERTED NEKO MIMI HENTAI COSPLAY jerk! What did you do that for?" Amu yelped and screamed out. And…of course, Ikuto bit Amu's ears. (A/N: as usual.)

Ikuto snickered and said: "No, duh. I told you to call me Ikuto, not Ikuto –kun. Baka, strawberry-head."

" You still didn't have to do that! And stop making fun of my pink hair cos' yours ain't any better, jerk!" Amu said and she stuck out her tongue at him.

" Oh, Amu, you shouldn't stick out your tongue like that, because you don't know what things I might do to it." Ikuto said teasingly.

Amu retracted her tongue and blushed ten shades of red.

" A-Anyway, can you PLEASE, PRETTY PLEASE tell me your dream… Ikuto?" Amu begged.

" God, you sure are persistent, eh? Sigh… fine I'll tell you, but don't laugh, even if I don't seem like the person because of my bad boy-ish, rebellious look, but I really love to play the violin, and to break-dance. Because it gives me a sense of freedom, to just get lost in the rhythm, melody and pure music. To get out of reality." Ikuto explained.

" Amu nodded and said " I get your drift. I feel the same way. You just get lost in that small world of yours, where EVERYTHING in reality is all gone. There's only you and that burning passion in your heart."

" Yup, something like that." Ikuto said.

" So… can you play the violin for me?" Amu requested.

" Only if you'll sing for me too." Ikuto said.

Amu nodded her head.

Ikuto took out his violin from the violin case and started playing a sad, but beautiful melody. (Play tsukiyo no violinist for better effect )

**Amu's POV: **

This piece of music… so sad yet beautiful, mysterious yet filled with so many feelings, just like Ikuto. He looks so serene and calm, almost ethereal. Not that bad boy from just a few seconds ago. He was just too good. Now, it seems like Ikuto can really have a gentle and sweet side of him besides being perverted huh?" I wondered.

Hmmm, what song should I sing? I know, I'll sing Hero by Mariah Carey.

**Normal POV:**

**I**kuto ended his piece skillfully, and Amu clapped.

" That was so beautiful Ikuto!" Amu praised and smiled.

Ikuto nodded his head humbly and said " Your turn now."

Amu nodded and started singing

_Hero by Mariah Carey__:_

_There's a hero if you look inside your heart_

_You don't have to be afraid of what you are_

_There's an answer if you reach into your soul_

_And the sorrow that you know will melt away_

_And then a hero comes along_

_With the strength to carry on_

_And you cast your fears aside_

_And you know you can survive_

_So when you feel like hope is gone_

_Look inside you and be strong_

_And then you'll finally see the truth_

_That a hero lies in you_

_It's a long road when you face the world alone_

_No one reaches out a hand for you to hold_

_You can find love if you search within yourself_

_And the emptiness you felt will disappear_

_And then a hero comes along_

_With the strength to carry on_

_And you cast your fears aside _

_And you know you can survive_

_So when you feel like hope is gone_

_Look inside you and be strong_

_And then you'll finally see the truth_

_That a hero lies in you_

_Lord knows dreams are hard to follow_

_But don't let anyone tear them away_

_Hold on there will be tomorrow_

_In time you'll find the way_

_And then a hero comes along_

_With the strength to carry on_

_And you can cast your fears aside_

_And you know you can survive_

_So when you feel like hope is gone_

_Look inside you and be strong_

_And then you'll finally see the truth_

_That a hero lies in you_

_That a hero lies in you…_

**Ikuto's POV:**

Her voice…so strong and so filled with the emotions, the vocals, the pitch, is all accurate, so amazing…so beautiful and strong, just so calming. She's so beautiful when she sings…just like an angel. Now, she seems even more beautiful than before…why? I thought to myself.

Could I be… ?

**Mariel –chan: HA! Left you guys a cliffy: P please review if you want to know what Ikuto is gonna say I'll update only if there are at least 3 reviews! Unless no one really wants to read my story… **


	3. Chapter 3

**Mariel-chan: HELLO GUYS! Excited for the next chapter? HAHAHAHA, left you at a cliffy: D sorry if I din update as fast as you thought I would, had my cousin sleeping over for 4 days…I think. Lost count: P thanks sooooo much for the reviews I got, it really serves as a motivation for me to update new chapters, so thank you to the reviewers! **

_Flashback from chapter before:_

_Ikuto's POV:_

_Could I be…?_

_Could I be…in love?_

_Nah, don't be stupid Ikuto, you just met her once! Love at first sight? Tch, yeah right._

**Flashback end.**

_**Chpt 3: school **_

Normal POV:

"R-Riiiiiing! R-Riiiiiiiiiiiiing! Ri- Smash!" the annoying ringing sound of the alarm clock went smashing against the bedroom wall. The owner of it was none other than Hinamori Amu.

Amu's POV:

GRRR! CAN'T A PERSON SLEEP IN PEACE? I swear, the person who invented alarm clocks shall die! Unless he or she is already dead…

"Amu-chan! Wake up, and get ready for school, or you'll be late!" Midori called to her.

Sigh… maybe killing the person who invented alarm clocks won't work, cos I've got a HUMAN one here!

Psh. Okay then, getting ready for school it is. If only the weekends lasted longer…

What to wear, what to wear, what to wear, wha-

Hmmm, this looks okay I guess. I was wearing an off shoulder half-sleeved, scoop neck top that has a black butterfly print in the center of the shirt, with a background color of pastel red. I decided to match it with a pair of my favourite dark blue skinny jeans leggings. I tied my hair into a messy low bun, and make up as usual, eye-liner, mascara, gloss. I put on a pair of black flats, took my trusty haversack with me and left my room.

I walked down the carpeted stairway and into the dining room. Since I was running late, I decided to grab a piece of toast and go.

"Bye Mama, Papa, and Ami! GOTTA GO!" I shouted to them.

I went out to the garage and into my chauffeur's BMW. We sped off into the busy road and to my school.

The School Of Living Talents.

Ikuto's POV:

Sigh, School Of Living Talents huh?

Here I come.

Normal POV:

Ikuto walked down the hallway and into the office to get his timetable, ignoring the constant giggles and whispers of the students beside him.

He pushed open the door of the office and the staff greeted him.

"Good Morning, how may I help you?" the staff asked.

"I'm the new transfer student, can I have my timetable?" Ikuto asked.

"Tsukiyomi Ikuto, right?" the staff confirmed.

"Yes." Ikuto answered.

"Okay, here's your timetable, have a good day." The staff said.

Ikuto nodded and left the office.

On the way, a certain pink head bumped into Ikuto while reading her timetable.

At the same time Ikuto realized he did not know where the Latin room was.

Amu's POV:

Itai! Owww, my head. I looked up and saw Ikuto. Must have bumped into him.

"Sorry for bumping into you, what's your first class?" I asked him.

"Clumsy Much? Anyway, Latin's my first class, but I don't know where is the dance room for Latin, think you could show me?" Ikuto teased and asked me.

"Haha, very funny. Anyway, let me see your timetable…hmmm, you and I have the same schedule except for the last lesson, where you've got violin and I've got singing. For the violin room, it's on level three, next to the staircase on the right. Just remember that. The rest of the classrooms, just follow me." I replied with my 'cool and spicy façade'.

"Okay, thanks." Ikuto said.

Normal POV:

And then, Ikuto leaned closer to Amu's ear and whispered: "You don't have to keep up that appearance in front of me, oh and you look sexy."

Amu blushed rose red and yelled out: "Pervert!"

Ikuto chuckled and said:" Come on, or we'll be late for class"

Amu sobered up and led the way.

In the Latin classroom:

"AND ONE AND TWO, AND ONE AND TWO!" The teacher counted while Amu and Ikuto danced to the rhythm of the music.

"OKAY, TAKE FIVE!" The teacher shouted.

At the end of the day:

AMU'S POV:

"Mama! Papa! Ami! I'm home!" I shouted.

"Amu- Sama, they went on a last minute business trip, and Ami-sama wanted to tag along so they left without you, since you have school, while Ami-sama is on term break. If there is anything you need just ask me or the other servants." One of the maids told me.

I nodded my head and went up to my room, today was exhausting…

I groaned and fell backward on to my bed.

Slowly, the ceiling turned into darkness, all noises were blocked out, as sleep overtook me.

**Mariel-chan: There! Another chapter done hope you like it and sorry if its too short, and please read and review! It gives me encouragement and any ideas for the next chapter, feel free to pm me :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Bonding with teammates pt1.**

_**The next day…**_

Amu's POV:

I woke up the next day to one of my maids waking me up for school.

Today, I decided to wear a sleeveless white cotton sundress with small, delicate, pink floral designs printed on the whole dress. With a maroon colored cardigan. I decided to let down my hair, and swept my bangs to as side. I brought a pair of black sweatpants, a loose; red cotton t-shirt, a black baggy hoodie, and shoes for street dancing (**a/n: what were they called again?)** to change into, as I would be having hip-hop and break dancing later. Make up was the usual. When I was ready, I grabbed a piece of toast, and hopped into the Mercedes to go to school.

_**At school…**_

Normal POV:

Amu and Ikuto were practicing their moves, when the teacher clapped her hands and said: "Amu and Ikuto, there is an upcoming dance competition among all the dance schools in Japan and I would like you two to participate with some other dancers.

The catch is, you must choreograph one dance with your team members as well as the costumes in this competition, lasting for about the most 10 minutes and shortest 5.

You must have a group of at least 4 people and no more than 7. You can dance in pairs, triplets or solo. The 3 sets of dances you have to perform before your own choreography are hip-hop, Latin, and lyrical which I will be helping you in.

The winning team gets to spend a week at the most expensive hotel in Japan as well as get to perform their dance choreography for the president of the famous dance academy "School for the gifted dancers".

Meanwhile, I have teamed you up with Mashiro Rima, Fujisaki Nagihiko, Souma Kuukai, and Tsukiyomi Utau. You're dancing against Star High Academy. They are also quite good in dancing, however, they tend to be more ruthless, thus, you better not provoke them or you're in deep shit got it?

In your team there will be 6 of you in all. The competition will be held at the Sakura esplanade exactly 1 month from now. Get to know your teammates and start planning. You don't have much time. We start practice tomorrow. I wish you the best of luck. Dismissed.

Amu's POV:

WHOA! This competition is gonna be a tough one but I know we can do it! Dancing for the president of the famous dance academy is my dream come true! I'm so excited to meet my team members too; I hope they're nice…

Ikuto's POV:

No kidding, man! My teams' gotta win this competition, whether if It's tough or not!

Amu's POV:

Hmmm, I think Rima is in my lyrical dance class, she's always so quiet, but she dances well, I'll try to get her to talk to me and know her better.

Utau is in my singing class. Her singing is wonderful, and we're almost best friends! She dances amazingly too!

Nagihiko… sounds so familiar… oh yeah! He was my kindergarten best friend! We lost contact after elementary school; I wonder if he still remembers me, he was always there to give me advice when I needed them…

Kuukai…my elementary school best friend too! I always treated him as my big brother, I wonder if has forgotten me. He was always there to cheer me up when I was down. That big grin and thumbs up he gives…haha, the good times…

I was deep in thought when suddenly, a rush of warm air breathed down my neck. I shivered and jumped.

I turned and met those mesmerizing dark cobalt eyes with long lashes, I knew so much. I was getting lost into them when…

"Amu. Amu. AMU!" I heard my name being called, and was shaken back to earth.

"Okay, okay! I'm back!" I said irritably

" Were you thinking of me just now, _Amu?_" Ikuto teased.

" N-N-NO! You BAKA!" I blushed a fiery red.

" Then why are you stuttering?" Ikuto smirked.

" B-Because!" I replied. _Damn! Why did I stutter again? GRR!_

" Sure, I believe you." Ikuto remarked sarcastically.

I rolled my eyes and walked away.

Ikuto followed.

I sighed and let him follow.

I was going to find Rima and the other group members.

However, since Ikuto was following me, I decided he could help.

I turned around and asked him.

"Ne, Ikuto, can you help me find Nagihiko-kun and Kuukai-nii? I'm going to find Rima-san and Utau-chan. When you get them, meet me at the rose garden, Kay?" I asked him.

He smirked and asked: " if I do it, will you give me a kiss?"

"No." was my reply.

"Aww, Amu's a meanie!" he pouted.

I knew he wasn't gonna give in to me, so I just said: "F-FINE!"

"Okay." He said and walked away, as though nothing happened.

I gritted my teeth, with clenched fists and walked off to find Rima and Utau.

When I reached the classroom, I saw Rima leaving the room, and quickly caught up with her. I called her name and she turned around facing me.

"Yes?" she asked.

I introduced myself and told her all about the competition, she nodded her head and we talked more about our lives. By the time we reached the choir room, I felt as though we have known each other for years.

I guess some people just clicked huh?

I called Utau and told her about the competition and introduced Rima to her, they were all right with each other and I was relieved. Then I complained to Utau about her brother and she just simply giggled. Rima growled and suddenly had a scary aura around her. She growled and said: " That boy shall die!"

Utau and I sweat dropped.

Wow, I thought. Rima can be scary at times, just like Utau.

After a while we arrived at the rose garden to see Kuukai dressed in a skirt, embarrassed, nervous and scared with Nagihiko smiling at him sweetly in an insanely manner. A killer aura surrounded him, and Ikuto standing at a side, trying not to laugh.

My eyes were wide with my jaw dropped.

Rima was trying to stifle her laughter.

While Utau was clutching her tummy, laughing her head off with tears coming out of her eyes.

What on earth just happened?

**Mariel-chan: ohmygawd…four pages long! Sorry for not updating for so long! Hope you like this chapter! R and R! :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Mariel: Hey guys! Here is chapter 5 for you, and, I REALLY need more reviews to keep me going ,cos it motivates me to write and improve on my writing! :o Meanwhile, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter! sorry for the late update, went on a holiday and celebrated Christmas and new year eve..**

**Ikuto: K-kuukai in a skirt? Pfft-hahahahahahaha!**

**Amu: 0.0''**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any characters nor do I own shugo chara, except for the story plot, and the rivals I made up who are going to compete against Amu and Ikuto's team!**

_**Chapter 5**_** : **_**new friends**_

Normal POV:

Rima stifled her giggle and barely managed to complete her question: "w-what h-happened?"

Before bursting into peals of laughter again. This was just way too funny!

Kuukai blushed and stuttered: "S-stop l-laughing! I-I j-just t-teased him h-how he could be a g-girl if he w-wanted, s-since he could c-cross dress and really look like a girl! A-and act like one! Then suddenly he had this killer aura around him, and started smiling at me with this creepy look…and he made me wear this s-skirt."

The rest of the group started laughing again, even louder too, until Nagihiko turned to them and said: "What's SO FUNNY?"

They quickly stopped laughing and said: "N-Nothing!"

"Good." Nagihiko said, as his killer aura slowly disappeared.

"So, sorry for just now, anyway, would you guys like some tea?" Nagihiko asked politely and smiled at them.

Everyone sweatdropped.

Who knew Nagihiko could be this scary, changing his temperament so quickly…

_**A while later…**_

**Utau's POV:**

"So, who are our rivals again? Details please!" Kuukai asked energetically, with his usual goofy grin plastered on his face.

We all turned to look at our group leaders, Amu and Ikuto.

"Our rivals come from Star High Academy. Sakuya sensei told us that they are rather ruthless, therefore we mustn't provoke them. I found out that the group we're competing against is the best dancers in that school. There are 6 of them in total as well.

There is Minako and Kenjii Ayasaki, Shiwa Namaki, Kutoru Kanagawa, Akiko Tamaki, Hirochi Saito.

Minako, Shiwa, and Kutoru are 15 years old; Akiko and Hirochi are 16 years old. Kenjii is 17 years old.

They are a strong team put together; however, we shall be even stronger. Show them what you got! We will not lose to them, understand?" Amu explained to us, ending with a determined look on her face.

This will be a tough competition, but we will not lose out.

We nodded our heads in response.

_**After school…**_

**Amu's POV:**

Sigh…school's finally over! Mama, Papa and Ami are still on the business trip, and they won't be coming back till next week, so…that means I will be alone in the house today other than the maids and I've got nothing to do…

"Amu! Do you wanna come with me and Utau to the new shopping mall at Kiwashi Street? We could buy some materials for our dance costumes, and buy some new clothes and make-up, can you?" Rima asked eagerly.

I smiled and said "Sure!"

**Normal POV:**

The trio entered the spacious and huge shopping mall, gaping at the many stores that has all of the clothes, shoes, accessories, make-up etc that they wanted.

They squealed excitedly.

Amu was wearing a dark blue one shoulder mini dress that ended at her mid-thigh, accompanied by black fishnet stockings and black ankle platform boots. She French pleated her hair, and make-up was the usual.

Rima was wearing a light pink sleeveless mini dress that hugged her curves, with black stockings and white platforms. Her hair and make- up was the same as Amu's.

Utau was wearing a dark purple cross back mini dress, with a big, black treble clef sign filling in the front. She wore black fishnet stockings and purple platforms. Her hair and make-up was the same as Amu's and Rima's.

They linked their arms together and started walking to a random shop called "style'n'fashion".

In style 'n' fashion, they sold funky accessories, as well as cloths materials to make clothes, ranging from light to dark colours, dull looking to glittery glamour, as well as various printed patterns on the fabric.

Amu, Rima and Utau decided to go home and discuss about what theme they wanted for the dancing competition, before coming back to style 'n' fashion, since they sold all those materials they needed in making clothing.

**Rima's POV:**

" Amu-chan, why don't we go look for other shops to shop for stuff since we decided we're gonna go to that style 'n' fashion shop the next time we're coming here to buy those fabrics?" I suggested.

_WHERE'S THE GAG SHOP?_

" Okay. Rima-chan!" Amu replied.

Utau nodded her head.

We shopped around and decided to take a break. I had one bag of gag mangas and another of clothes, Amu has one bag of accessories and the other of clothes, and lastly, Utau has one bag of shoes, the other of clothes.

**Utau's POV:**

Hey girls! There's a new café called " sweet stuff" I heard that their pastries and drinks are the best, wanna go? I suggested.

Amu and Rima smiled and said, " Let's go!"

When we reached the café, we found a place to sit and a nerdy waiter came up to us.

" Hi miss, what would you like to order?"

I got a caramel frappucino and a slice of fruitcake.

" Strawberry milkshake and a chocolate muffin." Amu stated.

" Cappuccino and one banana split." Rima said.

" Coming right up!" the waiter said.

I winked at my two other best friends and we shared a devious grin.

" By the way, you look gorgeous!" I said and gave him a wink.

He blushed but puffed up his chest and said;" thanks for the compliment."

Then when he served another table of pretty girls, he tried flirting with them and took one of the girl's hand, but in the end got coffee sprayed all over him, as well as a stomp on the foot.

We giggled.

Ah what a fun day, what could go wrong? Right? I was so wrong…

**Done for this chapter! Please, please R AND R! you lazy people, u better press that button just below, or I won't update! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Marial: hey peeps, im so srry for not updating faster! U see, my account had some problems and I cant seem to receive PMs for some strange reasons, and I completely lost hope until one day I went to check my email and found out so many of u reviewed, so thanks sooooo much! And erm, hehe, a bit of laziness too, but im writing now isn't it? Oh yeah, btw, school started so its gonna be stressful and I can't update as fast as I used to, so say one update in two weeks? Yeah… anyway on with the story! :D**

_Chapter 6: Rivalry_

**Amu's POV:**

As we were on the road on the way home, (**a/n: let's say that Utau could drive…)** Utau was trying to cut into a lane when a car suddenly sped up and cut through the lane Utau was trying to get into, it made Utau swerve in order to avoid clashing into said car, causing us to almost collide with ANOTHER CAR! We were shocked, shaken and pissed at the same time. And as we all know Utau's competitive and fiery nature, her eyes were literally burning with flames and she was already raping the accelerator pedal, keeping up the speed that the other car was going.

Now, we were side to side with each other, Rima and I turned our heads to catch a look at the passenger and the driver, and guess whom?

I mocked laugh.

It was none other than Hirochi Saito as driver, as well as Akiko and Shiwa as passengers.

Hirochi was grinning at us then winked at Utau mouthing, " hot babe", the two passengers smirking at us.

We mouthed " losers" and Utau flipped him her middle finger, before stepping on the accelerator once again, leaving them in our speck of dust.

**Hiroshi's POV:**

What the hell?

They dare do this to me?

NOBODY, I repeat, NOBODY ever dared flipped me the finger, especially a GIRL, at THAT!

GRRRR! They did this to me, now they are paying back double time!

Hahahaha , participants of SOLT dance team, ( stands for school of living talents) you better watch your backs, nobody crosses us and get away with it… you start a war, MY team will be finishing it!

I snarled, as I mock laugh.

**Utau's POV:**

We were staying over at Amu's house as her parents won't be back for another 3 more days, and she felt lonely so now we were all in her room chilling out.

Suddenly I realize that by offending Hiroshi, we kinda were in trouble…

My eyes widened and I called to Amu.

**Amu's POV:**

" Amu! Amu! Emergency!" Rima called out to me.

I immediately leapt out of my curled out and chilled position to alert.

_What happened? A burglar got into the house? There's a bomb placed at our house? WHAT? OR IS IT… OMG! THE WORLD IS ENDING SOON? _

I freaked out.

I went to Rima and asked: " what Rima what? Nothing bad gonna happen right?"

Then Utau came running to me, flailing her arms, her eyes wide as dinner plates.

This must be bad…

I suddenly felt dizzy…

BUT I MUST NOT FAINT!

Okay, take a deep breathe, OK!

I asked Rima : " okay, what?"

She took a deep breath and said…

" The boys are coming!"

I exhaled the breath I was holding and sighed in relief.

" Rima, its not THAT bad, so chills…"

Rima shook her head so fiercely I thought it was going to snap.

She said:' They're gonna attack us with paint guns!"

Ohhh, this is trouble…

I turned to Utau and asked: " what's yours?"

She said:" you know, we kinda are in trouble because we have crossed the line with Star High Academy…"

My eyes bulged, Why didn't I think of that?

Kami-Sama, the world really is ending…

_**Mariel: Alright! That's it for today! Hope you like it and please r and r! it brightens my day a lot! Btw, what does AU mean?**_

_**And any suggestions for nice amuto stories? I've read many interesting ones, and these few days cant find any so any suggestions? PM me yeah? Bye! :D**_


End file.
